It's You, Not Me
by ausllyfangirl
Summary: When Austin chokes on one of his performances, Ally tries to be there for him, until she finds out what the problem was. Two-shot.


Two-shot based on the episode _Critics and Confidence._

I do not own _Austin and Ally_.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Tonight was the biggest performance of Austin's career. It was a music festival to raise money and awareness for children with cancer. Austin would be playing for a live audience of over ten thousand people and the show would be broadcasted nationwide.

I found Austin as he was walking out of his dressing room.

"Come on, Austin, you have to hurry you go on in two," I rushed him to his spot side-stage.

He peeked past the curtains into the audience.

"Ally, there are literally thousands out people out there. How am I supposed to play well for that many people when we're outside in the middle of winter and half of them are like a hundred meters back from the stage?!"

"Austin, calm down. You always put on a great show. What are you so afraid of?"

"Oh, I don't know, _CHOKING_!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"For goodness sake, you'll be great, no choking. Come on, it's show time. Good luck!" I know it was kind of hasty on my part but I just shoved him right out there on stage. He looked backed at me and I gave him my best awkward smile-clap-jump dance before he walked out into the spotlight.

The crowd went wild as the teen heart-throb made his dramatic entrance.

"Miami! How are you doing tonight?!"

* * *

It was over an hour into the show and Austin had been perfect in his performances of _Can You Feel It_, _Better Than This_, _What We're About_, _Chasin' The Beat Of My Heart_ and many other crowd favorites.

"Alright, Miami! You guys have been great tonight! I hope you all enjoy this final song," Austin announced to the audience.

The music started to play for the song _Who U R_.

"Hey girl, I really wanna let you know

Your style, it's something that's so natural

You laugh, and everyone around you stops

Your smile, I wish you knew just what you got

And don't be scared to show me something real

We'll never know holding back what we feel

I'm into you, so tell me you feel the same

And that's all it takes—"

_OMG! _I thought to myself. _This can't happen; he choked!_

* * *

I found him seated with his head down on the piano stool in the practice room. He looked up when he heard the door close as I stepped inside. When I met his eyes I noticed how red and wet they were. Either he had been crying or he was going to. After holding my gaze for a few moments he turned away from me again.

"Austin…?" I tried to get his attention but he kept his back to me. I kind of just stood there awkwardly watching his muscles rise and fall with his heavy breaths.

I made my way over to the piano and put my hand on his shoulder as I sat down beside him. I began rubbing slow circles on his back as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You're amazing, you know," I said to him affirmatively. I reached over his hunched back, rested my chin in the crook of his neck and shoulder and whisper to him, "please tell me."

He didn't move but I could make out his words, "I failed."

"Austin you didn't fail. You are amazing; you're so talented. There is no one like you out there and what you have is special. Why can't you see that?" I whispered.

He turned around so abruptly that I almost fell off the chair. He grabbed hold of my forearms roughly and stared at me so intently that it almost terrified me.

"Why can't you see that I botched? I messed up, Ally!" he screamed at me.

"Austin, you're hurting me," I tried to tell him but he kept his grip on me.

"You can't fix something that was never worked in the first place, Ally! Why did you come here? You can't fix me!"

"Austin, what are you talking about? I'm not trying to fix you! I want to help you and comfort you. As your best friend that's my job, because I care about you," I said with as much sincerity as I could. "Please let go of me."

He finally released my arms and they fell into my lap. His face softened and he looked like he was going to collapse so I scooted closer to him and buried his head in my chest. He immediately let the tears fall. I cradled his head softly, holding him close.

"You're going to be okay, Austin. I have faith in you and I think that all you need is to have a little faith in yourself."

When he finally stopped crying he wiped his eyes and looked at me.

"I don't know how to fix this, Ally. I've never choked on a performance before," he explained.

I could see how much this was tearing him apart. We both knew what it would mean if he couldn't make this better but neither of us would say it. Austin didn't want to admit this was real and I couldn't be the one to tell him his career may have just ended.

"Austin, I think that all you can do is get back out there and perform again."

"NO! Ally, you don't get it. I was nervous. I've never been nervous before, in anything; ever. And then it just happened…"

"If the audience made you—"

"It wasn't the audience," he said.

"Well then if the song—"

"Not the song."

"The dance was—"

"Easy. Ally, it wasn't the dance."

"Then what was it?" I shrieked at him.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Ally, it was you!" he yelled back at me, shaking my shoulders.

I froze then and there, with his hands still on me. He looked at me as though he was searching for something; a reaction maybe. But I was lifeless.

"Ally?" he shook me slightly, "Ally...Ally?"

_Nothing._

* * *

_To be continued..._

_:) xo_


End file.
